


Holiday Help

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [8]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Holiday, Human AU, bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Holiday Help

He kept staring at her, which he wondered, did that make him a stalker or just stupid and pathetic? His mother had hired Marianne for the seasonal holiday help without consulting Bog. His mother's decision had irritated him, not because they didn't need the help over the holidays, but because Marianne was gorgeous, spunky and cute. She sang under her breath when she worked, danced to her own music when she was happy and just generally brought an air of holiday spirit to the bookshop. It made Bog grumpier than usual. 

Bog knew that his mother had hired her not just for the seasonal help, but mostly because she was female and gorgeous. He sighed angrily shoving his glasses up his nose as he held a stack of books with one arm glaring at the places he needed to shove them, feeling like throwing something instead. 

* 

Marianne glanced over at Bog. He was grumbling under his breath, which made her smile. He was attractive in a tall, lean, grumpy, tree sorta way. She hadn't liked him much at first, but after working with him for several weeks now, she realized that the grumpy exterior hid a sweet man with an inferiority complex. He would help little kids pick out books, always listening to everything they had to say, even spending time reading to them while their parents shopped. He helped elderly couples find gifts for their grandchildren and would get them cups of coffee or tea from the back. He was just so sweet even though he tried so hard to be this stern and grouchy man. She sighed, grinning, the jerk. 

* 

They were both busy restocking and filing books on the shelves now that the store was shut for the evening. His mother had just closed the cash register when she called out. “Hey you guys want me to go get some food?” 

Bog glanced at Marianne who nodded. “Sure, Mom! Thanks!” 

“Thank you two for cleaning up and putting up the displays for tomorrow.” 

Bog made a face—he had forgotten about the displays. They heard Griselda leave, the bells above the door chiming softly. Marianne glanced over at Bog, who cracked his neck while shelving a book, then stretched his back with another loud crack. She set her books down walking over. “I could rub your back if it's bothering you.” 

Bog nearly dropped the books he was holding as he turned to look at her. “What?” 

She looked embarrassed as she explained. “Your back, it looks like it's bothering you. I could rub it…well…I mean…I could give you a massage? Might help.” 

Bog turned several shades of red, glancing at the books on the shelf, then the ones in his arms as if he couldn't decide the best place to put his eyes or that the books might have an answer to this question. 

Marianne walked over, taking the books from him and setting them on the floor. “It's okay—here, sit down.” 

Bog mutely let her lead him over to one of the stools they had spaced around the small book shop. He rested his hands on his knees, sitting very stiffly, as she walked around behind him. She delicately placed her hands on his shoulders as if he was a skittish animal that might bolt. He jerked when she touched him, but he stayed put. Her fingers started to knead his shoulders. 

He winced at first, but it started to feel nice as he relaxed. Marianne could feel how tight and tense he was as her fingers worked. When he began to relax, she smiled tenderly as she worked her hands down his arms then back up to the base of his neck. She massaged the area as Bog closed his eyes, leaning into her caresses, her thumbs working at a tight spot just at the base of his skull her fingertips gently massaging his jaw. Her hands drifted to his back, gliding down his spine and shoulder blades. Marianne's thumbs stroked gingerly down his spine. 

When she started kneading his back, right along the ridge of his spine with her thumbs, Bog's eyes went very wide and very round. The shivers that she was creating down his back were going straight to...shit shit...he went very stiff, but damn it was...sexy, it felt so sexy and incredible. 

She worked lower and Bog's leg started to twitch. He squeezed his knee, pressing his fingers in hard around his kneecap, trying to stop, but the harder she rubbed, the harder it became to control the movement of his leg. Marianne noticed the effect she was having and went even lower on his back, her fingers splayed across his hips her thumbs digging into his lower spine almost indecently low, which made Bog let out a low-pitched, deep throaty moan of pleasure. 

Neither one of them heard his mother return with the food, but she saw them—Bog moaning softly, his head hanging down, eyes closed, his glasses at the tip of his nose and Marianne rubbing his back, Bog's vibrating leg. 

“You two want me to come back later?” 

Griselda was grinning like a cat as Marianne leapt back from Bog like he was on fire. Bog fell off the stool landing on his ass.


End file.
